No humanity
No humanity is a suvival game for IOS and Android. Game The game has simple controls,touch the screen to move your character to the desired spot.A hard survivor game,and one of the hardest games for cellphone devices.Is so hard,that the game gives you rewards by surviving for 15s,25s,35s,45s,and 55s.The game has 2 modes: Classic mode Everything is trying to kill you!Survival mode is the mode of the game where your main goal is to avoid the many weird chracters,lasers,and bullets for the longest amount of time possible.Also,the more time you survive,more lasers and bullets will appear,making it harder.The survival mode has many modes,Laser Challenge,Original,Ocean,Chinese,Big Bang,and Bullet Hell.The original mode is already unlocked,to unlock the other modes,you need 500 coins (Except Big Bang,you need 1000 coins to unlock big bang).The weird characters change in every mode,but in laser challenge and in bullet hell,no weird characters appear. 'Laser Challenge' Difficulty:1 Star Description:Fractal of light beams dances into the vast,empty spaces.Can you dance your way to survival? 'Original' Difficulty:2 stars Description:It's the end of the world and you are the lone survivor in a tiny spaceship.Everything is trying to kill you.Good luck little survivor! 'Ocean' Difficulty:3 stars Description:Dive underwater and meet the denizens of the deep. - More enemies - More ocean - Die faster 'Chinese' Difficulty:3 stars Description:Travel back to the ancient China and see gorgeous paintings come to life.Don't be fooled,if you stare too long,they'll get you. 'Big Bang' Difficulty:4 stars Description:Enter the wormhole and bear the witness of the birth of the universe.Don't get in the way of the world will never be the same... Unlike the other modes,this one has Special effects that can be toggled ON or OFF. 'Bullet Hell' Difficulty:5 stars Description:A mysterious entity has unleashed his death machines upon you!They seek and destroy.No one has survived from them to tell the tale. Party Mode In this mode,you compete with other players to see who can survive the longest time.Unlike the classic mode,this mode is online,player can use weapons,and no weird characters appear.Player also has a soul weapon,that appears in the spot where you were killed.The soul weapon fires bullets to the other players,but you have to contol it.Some weapons change the nuber of bullets that the soul weapon shoots per interval.Soul weapons level up by killing a set number of players in party mode. 'Weapons and their cost' Soul Weapon 1: Axe - Free Dagger - 500 Gold (G) Sword - 500G Two Side Axe - 1000G Soul Weapon 2: Army Knife - 2500G Blade Saw - 2500G Chainsaw - 2500G Katana - 3000G Soul Weapon 3: Fantasy Buster - 4500G Grim Reaper - 4500G Mjolnir - 4500G Soul - 4500G Soul weapon 4: Neon Saber - 8000G Pink Dragon Moon - 10000G Divine Rapier - You must have all the previous weapons to unlock it. Summing the cost of all weapons will give a total cost of 48500G. Others The game will give you a type of ticket every set amount of seconds you survive.The game gives you a green ticket every 15 seconds,a blue ticket every 25 seconds,a red ticket every 35 seconds,a purple ticket every 45 seconds,and a gold ticket every 55 seconds.The tickets can be changed by ships for the player.Once you have all the ships a type of ticket can give you,the ticket reward will be changed,and you'll receive coins instead.The game also has a claw machine.In the claw machine,you can get ships for your character you can't get with tickets (The ships in the categories: Limited edition,Safari,Historical,Historical 2,Superhero,Mythical,80-90s memory,and girls,these categories can't be redeemed with tickets).The ships don't change gameplay,but some of them can change the background and appearance of bullets.The prizes change every day,but you can use 300G to change them instantly.You need to pay 100G in order to play in the claw prize,and if you get a ship you already have,you will receive 50G.Also if you are lucky,you might get 2 ships in 1 play.There are 3 ways to get coins: 1:Survive in stages,or get one of the flying money bags that go around the screen while you are playing (Each moneybag gives you 6 coins). 2:Win in party modes. 3:Purchase coins using real money (In-App purchases). Download links Android:https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=com.sweatychair.lastofhumanity&hl=en IOS:https://itunes.apple.com/us/app/no-humanity-worlds-hardest/id961835849?mt=8 What's new on 5.2.1 Some sprites were changed New level,all-stars,featuring enemies from the previous enemies (Or hazards) Collection reward - if you collect a specific number of ships you'll receive a reward. Category:Official Console Games Category:3 Stars